The Unexpected
by Scarlet Dawn
Summary: Rogue and Remy are married, but Rogue is still depressed about not being able to have a normal life because of her mutation. When she finds a kid on the mansion grounds however, her life changes forever.


This story takes place about 7 or 8 years in the future. Just to clarify to anyone who is curious, things that happened in the show hold true in my story. Also, Remy joined the X-Men a little after the 4th season. Hope you enjoy the story. Read and review.  
  
The Unexpected  
  
Rogue sat on the balcony over looking the large, rolling, mansion grounds. She gave an empty laugh when seeing the storm clouds in the distance. They reflected her mood so well. Today had been trying for her. It brought into sharp focus what she could never have. No touching meant no kids. 'The harsh reality of my world.'  
  
Despite Rogues dreary mood, it had been a very joyous day at the mansion. Jean had just given birth to a lovely baby girl with big green eyes, Rachel Colleen Summers. Wolverine had joked that it was lucky that she got Jean's looks instead of her father's. Scott just shrugged this comment off, to happy to be seeing his baby girl for the first time.  
  
Rogue didn't stick around long. Just long enough to give her congratulations. It was too depressing for her.  
  
"Hey chere, you in here?"  
  
Rogue looked to the door of her and her husband Remy's large bedroom. When they had gotten married, they got a more privet room in the mansion to have a somewhat more normal existence. With all the students running around however, normal was hard to come by.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, "out here."  
  
Remy walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close. "You ok chere?"  
  
"Not really. It's just.I think." Rogue sighed. "Rem, why are you even with me?" Remy started to speak, but she cut him off. "I mean, our relationship is never even going to come close to normal. Why in the world would you want to stick around? I can't ever be enough."  
  
Remy sighed, "Rogue, I love you. You're the only one I could ever be with. Please stop doubting me. No matter what we're in this together."  
  
Rogue looked up at her husband. His red on black eyes bore into her emerald ones. She could just get lost in those eyes forever. "I love you Remy."  
  
"Mon coeur et sa coeur Rouge."  
  
-----------  
  
Rogue was walking along the shore of the lake that was located on the mansion grounds. She was still a little depressed, but better after talking to Remy. Still, nothing he could say would get rid of the empty space inside of her. She stood looking at the stars, but was startled out of her trance when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Every muscle in her body tensed up as she tried her best to stay alert. *Professor, I think there is something out here. * Step by step she crept towards the bush. Quietly she reached her hand out. 'One, two,.' Rogue pulled back the branches, poised to fight. However, when scanning the area she found it clear.  
  
Rouge sighed. "I definitely need to stop being so paranoid." Rogue started back to the house, dreading having to explain to the X-Men that she was hearing things. Then she heard a whimper. Rogue whirled around. She knew she heard was real. Pushing aside the branches again, she looked down. She couldn't believe what she saw. There was a little girl that couldn't be more than 3 years old. She was dressed in ragged clothes and looked like she had been on her own for a while. Rogue bent down to pick the little girl up. She didn't wake up, but snuggled closer into her arms. Rogue's mind was racing a mile a minute. 'She freezing! How long has she been out here? Why is she even here?' There were so many questions to answer.  
  
"Hay Rogue?"  
  
Rogue looked up to see Kurt, Kitty, and Ororo in their uniforms staring at her.  
  
Nightcrawler was the first to chime in. "Hey, where did you get the kid?"  
  
------  
  
You guys know the drill, read and review. I love to read ideas and comments about the story. I'm also looking for a name for the mansions newest member. Thanks! 


End file.
